


Blue Hour

by limanade



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, jeongwoo and haruto can't hold eye contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limanade/pseuds/limanade
Summary: "Pretty, isn't it?" Jeongwoo comments, eyes dazed on the night fall scenery. Haruto lets out a small smile, "Yeah, it is."It's quiet for a while, both boys staring above while everything else falls to the background. It's times like these that Haruto curses his chest for caving in on itself, but he's too tired to beret himself for it. It happens anyways, the feeling spreading like neon fireworks in an open field. Chest tight, he's holding his breath, and he knows why. No matter how much he lies to himself, he can't help but naively wonder.a late night confessions drabble.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Present tense

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in present tense, but I think I prefer reading in past tense, so I have two versions of this fic: PRESENT TENSE and PAST TENSE. 
> 
> Hopefully there aren't too many grammar mistakes but honestly there probably is. Anyways, I would recommend reading in present tense, but I made two versions for a reason, so do whatever u want. I never have a beta reader so yeah. 
> 
> Title from TXT's Blue Hour. I didn't like the song at first, but for some reason after the second listen it fueled a need to write about a dreamy scene. I tried to capture the vibes from the song into this, but eh you can decide for yourself.

"You're not scared, are you?" Jeongwoo teases, glancing back a couple feet below him. The dark foliage created a scattered view, only revealing pieces of Haruto, his clothes blending into the ground. 

"Of course not, you're just in the way," Scoffs Haruto, a hand coming up to grip the lower branch by Jeongwoo's feet. "Also, it's pitch black if you haven't noticed, and you're covering the only source of light. Why are we even here?"

Grinning, the moonlight falling on him somehow feels better than the sun. Jeongwoo can't help but bask in the blue for a few seconds before pulling himself into the knackered tree house, Haruto following on his heels, grumbling from the prickly branches. As Jeongwoo dusts his hands off, waiting for Haruto to make it through the child sized entrance through the hole in the floor, he can't help from smiling ear to ear. 

"So, this is Jihoon's childhood tree house." Jeongwoo mentions offhandedly, as if they weren't standing in it. Pulling himself up, Haruto manages to knock his head against the roof in the process, much to Jeongwoo's chagrin. Through the window, he can see it would like fun ten years ago. There's dust, debris, and when he jumps to test out the architecture, the whole tree house shakes. "It's, uh, nice. Why are we here, anyway?"

The light cuts Jeongwoo's mischievous face in half, and Haruto forces himself to bite his tongue. "We're not even at there yet. This is just a midpoint." 

The younger coyly slips out one of the battered windows and climbs up, disappearing past the square of open sky. Rolling his eyes, Haruto sticks his head out, and there's Jeongwoo innocently sitting on the roof top like he belongs there. "Come on, it's nice out here. You're not scared, right?"

The house on the ground suddenly seems too bright. From up here, Haruto can barely make out the shape of Jihoon talking to Hyunsuk. There's gray shapes in the kitchen but he can't tell who they are. Asahi and Jaehyuk left a little after 1 am, but everyone else should still be in there. Surrounded by the night sky, the music below is faded like he's in another world. 

Jihoon hosted a small party tonight just for the sake of it, because university has been at their tails since the first day. Once all the adrenaline was satiated and everyone warmly drunk, all it took was one look from Jeongwoo to have him following the younger like a moth to orange fire. That must've only been twenty minutes ago, but at this point everything is blurring together. 

"I might as well take a nap if it takes you this long. I mean, I didn't think you were _that_ old." 

"Shut up, I'm coming." Haruto bites, mentally preparing himself. 

It's not that high, and if he falls, he can always bring Jeongwoo down with him. Sliding his body through the window he begrudgingly pulls himself out, sitting in the open space, his hands never leaving the wood. Gripping the rooftop, so far he hasn't gotten any splinters. His legs dangling off the roof in cadence with Jeongwoo's, the air nipping at the exposed skin

If he thought being in the treehouse was up high, he can't even think about looking at the illuminated house on the ground. The moon is blinding, only the tips of the trees licking the sky at the bottom of his vision. They're completely bathed in blue light. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" Jeongwoo comments, eyes dazed on the night fall scenery. Haruto lets out a small smile, "Yeah, it is."

It's quiet for a while, both boys staring above while everything else falls to the background. It's times like these that Haruto curses his chest for caving in on itself, but he's too tired to beret himself for it. It happens anyways, the feeling spreading like neon fireworks in an open field. Chest tight, he's holding his breath, and he knows why. No matter how much he lies to himself, he can't help but naively wonder.

When Jeongwoo turns to Haruto, they find themselves holding nervous but weary eye contact. From his moon cast tinted hoodie, Jeongwoo is glowing. Every miniscule thought and emotion bottled up in that head of his, Haruto wants to study it like a scholar to his scripture. They're silent for a few seconds before Jeongwoo lets out a small laugh, looking past the boy. 

Curious, though that could be because he's inebriated, Haruto keeps staring. "So what, you just come up here alone? Does Jihoon know about this?"

"Kinda. I asked him if I could go explore it last summer and he said 'I don't care'. It was - it was actually to escape uh - things," Haruto gives him a questioning look. He knows when Jeongwoo is 'sad', from the time he missed his high note during the Christmas concert, to complaining about his lacking professors. Last summer brings up no such leads, but people have their secrets. 

Jeongwoo keeps his gaze on what's left of the sky line. "But all I really did was watch the sunset while on the roof. Being up here is kind of cathartic. It helped clear my head, and it was really beautiful." 

"Better than this?" 

"Naw, I like the night way more. It feels like no one can see you, like you can do anything," Jeongwoo sighs, his eyes glinting when he talks. "It's nice, it feels nice. I don't even know what I'm saying, time just feels frozen when it's like this. Like I can just disappear." 

"It feels like morning will never come." Haruto chimes. The tiny incandesce stars decorating the endless black, like something out of a movie, nice is an understatement. "So, why are we here?"

"How many times have you asked me that already? Do I need a reason to bring you here?" Jeongwoo retorts, fiddling with his hands. 

"No, but there is a reason, isn't there?" Haruto remarks, gentle and guiding, bordering on teasing. "So, why are we here, Jeongwoo?"

The boy falters in the blink of an eye. Hands frozen, Jeongwoo refuses to make eye contact. Waiting for a response, Haruto's thoughts wander until he feels sick. Beyond the younger boy is just open sky, and for just a second he's terrified that the younger will vanish like a leaf in the wind. 

"You're not scared, are you?" Jeongwoo says instead, ignoring the question. 

"How many times have you asked me that already?" Haruto mocks, repeating the sentiment. He doesn't want to bear his heart open if it'll only get bruised and battered. Of course, they have to do it in thinly veiled questions instead of just saying 'I like you.'

"You didn't answer my question...are you scared?" Jeongwoo asks again, but his voice is paper thin as if he's in a haunted house.

If Jeongwoo noticed Haruto's hand on his, he doesn't comment. With the younger's cheeks blossoming in red and glass eyes vulnerable, Haruto has always known he was weak. Even before the beginning of the night, he's been hooked since his chest got inexplicably tight around him. 

Taking a deep breath, he guides Jeongwoo's unsteady eyes on him like he knows what he's doing. It's as if this moment doesn't exist in the realm of reality, bordering on the dreamscape. Even when Haruto whispers, his voice is as clear as a looking glass. "I used to be scared, of what to do and how to act, but not anymore. Not right now, at least." 

Floating in the late night, instead of the cold nipping his skin it feels like there's a fire starting in his chest. As a finality, Haruto mutters like a drunk afterthought, "I'm not scared...of us."

He can't be the only one feeling this arcane rush, this innocent hope blooming, and when Jeongwoo breaks out in lopsided grin, Haruto knows he was never alone.

"I just wanted to be sure," Jeongwoo whispers, hand tightening on Haruto's. 

illuminated by the blue moon, their confessions are out in the open air only for their prying ears. Beaming like idiots in love, maybe they already are. 

"Can I kiss you?" Haruto offers, his one track mind in a daze. The moment doesn't seem real.

Jeongwoo nods, cheeks rosy and eyes closed, and Haruto leans in close, closer until they're lips meet. It's like they're on a tight rope suspended over the stars, jumping to meet each other in the middle. 

The rush turns sweet, Haruto's chest caving in the most intimate way possible. Flushed and soft, Jeongwoo melts under him. The liquor Jeongwoo drank an hour ago tastes saccharine on his tongue. Hands interlaced, the fear of falling is a warning long forgotten. When they part, all Haruto can see is Jeongwoo, dazed and punch drunk.

After skipping around each other since they first met, they're finally locked into orbit. Laying tangled together, a bonfire's burning them up from the inside in the cold night. There's hushed whispers and lingering touches, and two boys who no longer have to yearn for each other.

Tittering on the edge of an aged treehouse, they're on the boundary between two worlds. It's exactly where they belong, under the moonlight and hearts close to bursting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on my knees begging u, I LOVE COMMENTS. If you liked it, comment! If you hated it, let me know! I would love to know if you preferred present or past tense too! Anything to say at all I'll respond lol.
> 
> Hope u enjoyed reading! <3


	2. Past tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's two versions of this: PRESENT TENSE and PAST TENSE.
> 
> I originally wrote this in present tense, but I think I prefer reading in past tense so I made two versions for your pleasure. I would recommend present tense, but honestly do whatever u want. 
> 
> Title from TXT's Blue Hour. The song vibes were captured in this drabble, at least I tried to.

"You're not scared, are you?" Jeongwoo teased, glancing back a couple feet below him. The dark foliage created a scattered view, only revealing pieces of Haruto, his clothes blending into the ground. 

"Of course not, you're just in the way," Scoffed Haruto, a hand coming up to grip the lower branch by Jeongwoo's feet. "Also, it's pitch black if you haven't noticed, and you're covering the only source of light. Why are we even here?"

Grinning, the moonlight falling on him somehow feels better than the sun. Jeongwoo can't help but bask in the blue for a few seconds before he pulled himself into the knackered tree house, Haruto following on his heels, grumbling from the prickly branches. As Jeongwoo dusted his hands off, waiting for Haruto to make it through the child sized entrance through the hole in the floor, he can't help from smiling ear to ear. 

"So, this is Jihoon's childhood tree house." Jeongwoo mentioned offhandedly, as if they weren't standing in it. Pulling himself up, Haruto managed to knock his head against the roof in the process, much to Jeongwoo's chagrin. Through the window, he can see it would like fun ten years ago. There's dust, debris, and when he jumped to test out the architecture, the whole tree house shakes. "It's, uh, nice. Why are we here, anyway?"

The light cut Jeongwoo's mischievous face in half, and Haruto forced himself to bite his tongue. Jeongwoo laughed, "We're not even at there yet. This is just a midpoint." 

The younger coyly slipped out one of the battered windows and climbed up, disappearing past the square of open sky. Rolling his eyes, Haruto stuck his head out, and there's Jeongwoo innocently sitting on the roof top like he belongs there. "Come on, it's nice out here. You're not scared, right?"

The house on the ground suddenly seemed too bright. From up here, Haruto can barely make out the shape of Jihoon talking to Hyunsuk. There's gray shapes in the kitchen but he can't tell who they are. Asahi and Jaehyuk left a little after 1 am, but everyone else should still be in there. Surrounded by the night sky, the music below is faded like he's in another world. 

Jihoon hosted a small party tonight just for the sake of it, because university has been at their tails since the first day. Once all the adrenaline was satiated and everyone warmly drunk, all it took was one look from Jeongwoo to have him following the younger like a moth to orange fire. That must've only been twenty minutes ago, but at this point everything is blurring together. 

"I might as well take a nap if it takes you this long. I mean, I didn't think you were _that_ old." 

"Shut up, I'm coming." Haruto growled, mentally preparing himself. 

It's not that high, and if he falls, he can always bring Jeongwoo down with him. Sliding his body through the window he begrudgingly pulled himself out, sitting in the open space, his hands never leaving the wood. Gripping the rooftop, so far he hasn't gotten any splinters. His legs dangled off the roof in cadence with Jeongwoo's, the air nipping at the exposed skin

If he thought being in the treehouse was up high, he can't even think about looking at the illuminated house on the ground. The moon is blinding, only the tips of the trees licking the sky at the bottom of his vision. They're completely bathed in blue light. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" Jeongwoo commented, eyes dazed on the night fall scenery. Haruto let out a small smile, "Yeah, it is."

It's quiet for a while, both boys staring above while everything else falls to the background. It's times like these that Haruto cursed his chest for caving in on itself, but he's too tired to beret himself for it. It happens anyways, the feeling spreading like neon fireworks in an open field. Chest tight, he's holding his breath, and he knows why. No matter how much he lies to himself, he can't help but naively wonder.

When Jeongwoo turned to Haruto, they found themselves holding nervous but weary eye contact. From his moon cast tinted hoodie, Jeongwoo was glowing. Every miniscule thought and emotion bottled up in that head of his, Haruto wants to study it like a scholar to his scripture. They're silent for a few seconds before Jeongwoo let out a small laugh, looking past the boy. 

Curious, though that could be because he's inebriated, Haruto kept staring. "So what, you just come up here alone? Does Jihoon know about this?"

"Kinda. I asked him if I could go explore it last summer and he said 'I don't care'. It was - it was actually to escape uh - things," Haruto gave him a questioning look, the other boy looking away. He knows when Jeongwoo is 'sad', from the time he missed his high note during the Christmas concert, to complaining about his lacking professors. Last summer brings up no such leads, but people have their secrets, he supposes. 

Jeongwoo kept his gaze on what's left of the sky line. "But all I really did was watch the sunset while on the roof. Being up here is kind of cathartic. It helped clear my head, and it was really beautiful." 

"Better than this?" 

"Naw, I like the night way more. It feels like no one can see you, like you can do anything," Jeongwoo sighed, his eyes glinting when he talks. "It's nice, it feels nice. I don't even know what I'm saying, time just feels frozen when it's like this. Like I can just disappear." 

"It feels like morning will never come." Haruto chimed. The tiny incandesce stars decorating the endless black, like something out of a movie, nice is an understatement. "So, why are we here?"

"How many times have you asked me that already? Do I need a reason to bring you here? You didn't need to follow me," Jeongwoo retorted, fiddling with his hands. 

"No, but there is a reason, isn't there?" Haruto remarked, gentle and guiding, bordering on teasing. "So, why are we here, Jeongwoo?"

The boy falters in the blink of an eye. Hands frozen, Jeongwoo refused to make eye contact. Waiting for a response, Haruto's thoughts wander until he feels sick. Beyond the younger boy is just open sky, and for just a second he's terrified that the younger will vanish like a leaf in the wind. 

"You're not scared, are you?" Jeongwoo said instead, ignoring the question. 

"How many times have you asked me that already?" Haruto mocked, repeating the sentiment. He doesn't want to bear his heart open if it'll only get bruised and battered. Of course, they have to do it in thinly veiled questions instead of just saying 'I like you.'

"You didn't answer my question...are you scared?" Jeongwoo asked again, but his voice is paper thin as if he's in a haunted house.

If Jeongwoo noticed Haruto's hand on his, he doesn't comment. With the younger's cheeks blossoming in red and glass eyes vulnerable, Haruto has always known he was weak. Even before the beginning of the night, he's been hooked since his chest got inexplicably tight around him. 

Taking a deep breath, he guided Jeongwoo's unsteady eyes on him like he knows what he's doing. It's as if this moment doesn't exist in the realm of reality, bordering on the dreamscape. Even when Haruto whispered, his voice is as clear as a looking glass. "I used to be scared, of what to do and how to act, but not anymore. Not right now, at least." 

Floating in the late night, instead of the cold nipping his skin it feels like there's a fire starting in his chest. As a finality, Haruto muttered like a drunk afterthought, "I'm not scared...of us."

He can't be the only one feeling this arcane rush, this innocent hope blooming, and when Jeongwoo broke out in lopsided grin, Haruto knew he was never alone.

"I just wanted to be sure," Jeongwoo whispered, hand tightening on Haruto's. 

illuminated by the blue moon, their confessions are out in the open air for their prying ears only. Beaming like idiots in love, maybe they already are. 

"Can I kiss you?" Haruto offered, his one track mind in a daze. The moment doesn't seem real.

Jeongwoo nodded, cheeks rosy and eyes closed, and Haruto leaned in close, closer until they're lips meet. It's like they're on a tight rope suspended over the stars, jumping to meet each other in the middle. 

The rush turns sweet, Haruto's chest caving in the most intimate way possible. Flushed and soft, Jeongwoo melted under him. The liquor Jeongwoo drank an hour ago tasted saccharine on his tongue. Hands interlaced, the fear of falling is a warning long forgotten. When they part, all Haruto can see is Jeongwoo, dazed and punch drunk.

After skipping around each other since they first met, they're finally locked into orbit. Laying tangled together, a bonfire's burning them up from the inside in the cold night. There's hushed whispers and lingering touches, two boys who no longer have to yearn for each other.

Tittering on the edge of an aged treehouse, they're on the boundary between two worlds. It's exactly where they belong, under the moonlight and hearts close to bursting.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on my knees begging u, I LOVE COMMENTS. If you liked it, comment! If you hated it, let me know! I would love to know if you preferred present or past tense too! Anything to say at all I'll respond lol. 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed reading! <3


End file.
